Potion mishap paperjam (ink sans x error sans)
by Magyka13
Summary: Or in which Error learns the hard way not to drink random liquids he finds in Occulttale!Sans'[my AU] room. (Ink, Error and their son Paperjam have a house in the antivoid mainly not to sleep on the "floor") Undertale is owned by toby fox Various aus are owned by their creator
1. Chapter 1

Or in which Error learns the hard way not to drink random liquids he finds in Occulttale!Sans'[my AU] room. (Ink, Error and their son Paperjam have a house in the antivoid mainly not to sleep on the "floor")

Error was curious about what that nerdy mage was making that was so important that he had to lock his room every time he left it. He teleported in and looked around. Nothing unusual unless you count that half the room was a stereotypical ritual space complete with cauldren and giant pentagram in the floor.

Error went to the table with a rainbow glowing potion on it and a book opened to a dog eared page to a recipe. "HuH. T-thIS muSt Be tHE p-PoTioN the MAge wAs w-WorKIng oN fOR FreSh." Error mused to himself. Feeling mischievous, Error quickly snached it up and teleported into the room he shared with Ink, locking the door. Stealing himself, he quickly popped the cork and drank the whole potion.

Everything started feeling unbearably warm. Error felt like he had stepped into a literal fire how painfully hot his bones felt. Thinking quickly, stripped and filled the tub with ice cold water and slipped into the cold water. Error lost conciousness soon after.

With Ink

After checking on some AU'S Ink went to go home to spend some time with Error, since they would be alone in the house for a few days since Occult!Sans had taken Paperjam with him to Classic!Sans' house to finish the potion for Fresh. The house was strangely quiet when he walked into the front door. "Error im home!" he called as he strode in, going to their shared bedroom.

'That's strange' Ink thought as he tried the handle 'it's locked' Getting worried, Ink teleported directly into the room. He went to the bathroom to find Error asleep in the tub with a fevered look on his face. Ink managed to get him out, dry him off and lay Error on the bed before the other so much as stirred in his sleep.

Error woke a few minutes later with a pained groan. "InKy iS thAT yOu?" he inquired, panting lightly with effort. Ink chastized himself for thinking that Error panting like that was hot. Yes they may have been together for a while and have had plenty of sex Ink just never had the desire to pound his lover into the matress like just now. He normally was the one wanting to do just the opposite but Error being a panting sweaty mess was fucking with his libido.

'Fuck it' he thought and crawled on top of the very much naked Error stripping his own clothes off and pulling the other into a heated kiss.

Error POV

God everything was on fire as Ink pulled me into a heated kiss. He started licking and biting my collarbone and I let out a loud moan. Shit. "InK j-JusT F-fuCk me aLrEadY~" I managed through my panting moans as he worked my ribs and dark yellow member, blushing a bright yellow. Ink flushed a dark rainbow and started to ease his rainbow colered member inside me slowly.

"A-aaH F-fuCk" I moaned as he fully seated himself inside me. Fuck I felt so full. He started moving agonizingly slow, teasing the sensitive spots on my ribs and pulling me into a kiss. "Damn Error you're so tight f-fuck." he gasped lifting my hips to get a better angle. I moaned loudly as the new angle sent sparks of pleasure like electricity racing up my spine. The delicious friction sending spots to my vision as I lost myself to the feel of his member rubbing my insides.

"F-fuck! iNK f-FasTeR. I-i'M g-GonnA-" I moan as he rams into me, getting sloppier with his thrusts, wrapojng his hand around my member and pumping it with his thrusts. "M-me to Error." he breathely says, kissing me once more. "Come for me my love" he states as we both release at the same time, errors blocking my vision in my moment of climax.

Ink pulls out and flops beside me, breathing heavily. "If tHis iS WhaT it f-FeeLS lIke, yOU S-shoULd toP m-MoRe ofTen" I tell him as we drift off in each others arms. Ink hums in agreement, pulling closer into my embrace as hus breathing evens out for sleep. I watch for a few minutes before I follow my lover into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

 **Ink, Error, Fresh, Paperjam and any other characters frkm any other AU'S that appear belong to their various creators.**

 **Ink's POV**

 **Waking up, I detangle myself from Error and get dressed. I go to the kitchen where Occult is cooking pancakes. He looks angry. "What's wrong?" I ask, placing my hand on his shoulder.**

 **I must have startled him because he almost flings the pancake onto the ceiling. "For fucks sake Ink you trying to kill me?" he asks brethlessly. "Someone drank a potion that I found in the true lab of my AU. The notes I found says it is to trigger heats in monsters. I was going to destroy it but someone drank it." he continues after calming down.**

 **Finishing cooking, he sets the table and calls Paperjam down. Fresh walks in and sits down as well. "Yo where's Error at?" Fresh asks. "He was still asleep when I got up. Let me check on him." I said, grabbing a plate and taking it to our room. As I open the door, I hear a small pop. Brushing it off as the door, I walk in and look at where Error was sleeping on the bed.**

 **And promptly drop everything, barely registering the plate shattering.**

 **Occult's POV**

 **Hearing shattering from Ink and Error's room, I motion for PJ and Fresh to stay there while I investigate. Teleporting into the room, I am greeted with a frantic Ink. Error is lying in the bed, looking feverish and frail. Dust is slowly trickling down his form as he struggles to breathe.**

 **Welp, I know who drank it now. Good thing there's an antidote handy. Calming Ink down, I explained to him about the potion and the antidote. He nods and I quickly teleport into my rolm to fetch it.**

 **Ink's POV**

 **Occult quickly returns with a small vial filled with clear liquid. "I need to inject this directly into his soul. Do you think you can hold it steady for me?" he asks. I nod and quickly bring Error's soul into view. Acting quickly, Occult puts the liquid in a syringe and injects it. Error's corm quickly stops leeking dust and he becoms less feverish.**

 **He wakes up a week later with little to no memory of what happened. He told me he doesn't remember much after falling asleep after our love making, to which he whispers that se should to it that way more often.**


End file.
